Talk:Grounds Tome
It seems that all pages gained from Grounds Tomes progressively increase in value each completion with an upper cap. Zehrun Mines page 4 capped at 3,200 xp/gil 320 Tabs after approximately 20 repeats (I did not start noticing the increases until I hit the 2k xp per turn in point.) I am unsure if this increase is page specific, or if you can switch pages and retain the increase. (I have yet to test) --Zatnyckatel 12:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :*I'am going to say the EXP boost is for the book and not just the page. I have just been doing pages in Crawlers Nest was doing page 1 and got EXP boost from 1106~1531 then switched to page 4 and got 1768 instead of the 1180 that doing this page once gives you, then switched back to page 1 and got 1624 EXP. Allette 11:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :*The increase is not page specific. For example, if you cap exp on page 2 in Maze of Shakhrami, you get capped exp if you switch to page 3 in Maze of Shakhrami. --Kimya5 17:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Any ideas if certain pages tend to give certain Prowessess? As in could a person taget TH/Brown Casket Prowess? --Inuyushi :*I've done quite a few pages (enough to level my mule from 40 to 79) and I have found no evidence of pages having a tendancy to lean toward certain Prowess types, it seems to be random, though Attack Speed seems to be rarer. --Zatnyckatel 16:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) So far I’ve had a consistency of 4% increments added to a total value for each additional page completed. It seems that you must complete a total of 25 pages to obtain the maximum output of experience gained in excess of the base experience amount. So for arguments sake, let’s say you start on page 5 in Outer Horutoto Ruins, and do 5 pages, and then move to page 6 in the same place, and do 3 more, leaving you with a total of 8 pages done. 4 x 8 = 32% 32% of (base value of the current page (pg. 6)) 700 = 224 (which is added to the base amount of the page you’re on) 700 + 224 = 924 So after you complete your 8th page you should receive 924 experience for that page. Making it easy to level sync to anyone in that area, even if they are doing pages below you’re current page, and it won’t disrupt you’re experience gain output, rather it would make it better for you overall.--Daedredant 13:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Seems you can keep your prowess' even if you log out in that zone ^^ (logged out from xbox this morning, and just logged on PC) - Xoa 14:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Unreasonable Pages Just making a note for others that come up with the idea to do pages in Garlaige Citadel. The first two pages are fine, etc. And I am sure that the last page or two work out well, but the pages inbetween involving bombs/funnel bats, and so on are a waste of time. The tomb location is near where you exit to find Roc, in order to get to any of the monsters needed, you will have to drop down the cliff and will not beable to return. If for some odd reason you have people to open doors great, I doubt many do though. ><Gargenmoose 17:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Inner Horutoto Ruins, page 3. The battle bats by the Three Mage Gate and blobs by Maltha are separated by aggressive level 80 goblins. --vm0d 05:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Article for Deletion DELETION??? Why would you delete this page? It contains a very large set of accumulated information that is of use to many players of all levels. DELETION??? Why would you delete this page? It contains a very large set of accumulated information that is of use to many players of all levels.--Bron giovanni 04:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? Is this a prank? Why would someone want this DELETED? It's a great resource everyone makes use of! Edit: Also, agree, where is the reason why this is fit for deletion? I think someone is trolling, X3. ---azuredreams 04:38, 1 January 2011 (UTC) Delete it?? Seriously?? Who's been smoking crack?? This is one of the most useful pages to be found on here. Whatever genius came up with this idea should be fired. According to the deletion policy someone has to give a reason why a page needs to be deleted. Who proposed this and why? I don't see either listed. User:Skyyblue-Bismarck Deletion - There's no reason this page should be altered or removed for any purpose. It has a large accumulation of shared information that pertain specifically to FFXI and it's specific 'event'. And as far as I can tell it conforms entirely to the FFXIclopedia's policies on copyrights and usage. ??? DELETION I'm quite puzzled about any good reason to delete this page. It is not a double of some other page and the information it contains is correct, well presented and valuable to all who are doing GoV pages to level (perhaps solo) jobs. I'm in favor of keeping this page (and completing the information that might still be lacking). --Demetress 12:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I can't think of a reason why this would need to be deleted at all. -- 16:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Delete? No, Thanks! The article contains relevant information. I don't see how it could violate any policies; it's not vulgar in anyway. --Atropa Quetzalcoatl 00:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Someone posted the delete tag to Behemoth's Dominion. I don't understand why it is calling to delete the entire article. Please do not delete this page, it is a mistake. --vm0d 09:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Maximum xp/gil and tabs: Correct me if I'm wrong but it seems that the maximum page bonus values are double the initial value. --Juilan 17:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) *I noticed the GoV bonus caps being doubled the initial page values as well. Based on this observation, it's safe to assume the max experience/gil/tabs bonuses are doubled their initial values. Additionally, it's safe to assume the tabs values are basically the current experience/gil values divided by 10. For instance, 1360 experience points and gil / 10 = 136 tabs. I'll update the GoV page to reflect these findings. --LordChocoSlime 14:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC)